


The family life

by SilentRain91



Series: Then & Now [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Domestic Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Krypto the dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Supercorp has their own little family. They have children and a dog, what more could they want?





	The family life

“Hold on, sweethearts,” Lena says, smiling fondly as she rummages through her purse. “Okay,” she says once she has her wallet in her hands, “now we can order.”

“You spoil them,” Kara says, snaking her arms around her wife’s waist from behind. She kisses Lena’s cheek and glances at their daughters.

Lena exhales blissfully in her wife’s tender embrace. “So do you, darling,” she replies quietly.

“Maybe a little bit,” Kara admits.

Lena nearly drops her wallet when Krypto excitedly jumps up against her. “Exhibit A,” she says, smiling as Kara chuckles. She remembers how her wife kept batting her eyelashes at her a month ago, until she caved in and agreed to adopt a dog. At first she’d been on the fence about getting a dog, considering Cupcake passed away a few years ago.

“You’re not wrong, but that was only because our girls really wanted a dog,” Kara replies, half admitting that she spoils their daughters. “Look at their cute faces,” she says, pointing at their adorable girls who are ordering ice cream. “I can’t say no to them,” she whispers, adoring how much they look like Lena.

Lena holds her wallet in one hand and uses her other hand to pet Krypto until his attention falls upon her wife. She quickly pays for the ice cream and orders an extra cone for Kara.

“My ice cream is colorful, mama,” Lily says, proudly holding it up. She has vanilla, strawberry and chocolate.

“I see, baby,” Lena replies, flashing her daughter a smile. “It’s going to melt though, don’t wait too long to eat it.”

“Mine has chocolate sprinkles, mama,” Larissa says, grinning before licking her ice cream.

“I believe this one is mine,” Kara says, taking the cone over from her wife. “You’re my favorite, did I mention that?”

“Every day, my love,” Lena answers, though she never grows tired of hearing her say that.

Kara sits down on a bench with her wife while watching their daughters closely as they play with Krypto. She swings one arm over Lena’s shoulders and shares her ice cream. Sharing food isn’t what she’d usually do, but with her wife she does.

Lena tears up a bit as she watches Lily and Larissa, who are five by now. She loves her daughters and her wife with all she has. It surprises her sometimes how much their twins can eat, even though they don’t share Kara’s Kryptonian genes.

Kara turns her face to look at her wife and strokes her hair. “What’s on that beautiful mind of yours?” she asks, knowing how she hardly ever stops thinking.

“I have developed multiple prototypes at L-Corp which I can be proud of and I won the noble prize,” Lena answers, sighing as another tear escapes her. “But what I’m proud of the most is the day I gave birth to our girls. Nothing I create can ever live up to them. They’re perfect, so perfect.”

“Magical,” Kara whispers. She kisses Lena’s temple and thinks back of the day their daughters were born. Her happiness had been through the roof; she’d been thrilled that she was about to be a mother to twin girls. “I looked at them and they wrapped their tiny hands around my fingers.”

“I remember,” Lena replies, wiping at her tears. “That day was the best day of my life, tied with the day we married,” she says, unable to choose a favorite between those two.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, fully agreeing with Lena there. “I have to admit, I’ve been having a lot of favorite days.”

Lena thinks of how each one of her days begins with waking up in her wife’s arms, aside from the few times where she is gone for her Supergirl duties. She will never forget the day she found out Kara is National City's hero, not even if she tried, because she still has the scar. “Be careful, sweetheart,” she gently warns Larissa. “Krypto can’t have any chocolate.”

“I know, mama,” Larissa replies whilst nodding. “Krypto, sit,” she says, pointing her finger down.

“Good boy,” Lily says to Krypto when he sits. “We are going to get a big bone for you later.”

“What did you say, sweetie?” Lena asks Lily.

“Nothing, mama,” Lily answers, giggling when her sister giggles.

Kara snaps a few pictures of Lily and Larissa with Krypto, which she’ll add to her photo-album later. By now she has so many photo-albums with her wife because they both take a lot of pictures.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, turning her attention to her wife.

Kara shakes her head. “My lips are sealed,” she replies, winking at Lily and Larissa.

“Is that so?” Lena asks, tangling one of her hands in Kara’s shirt. She slowly pulls her in for a kiss.

Kara smiles against her wife’s lips, hearing their twins shrieking as they kiss. She’s relieved they passed their ew-phase. “Lily told Krypto he’ll be getting a big bone later,” she reveals, always a sucker for Lena’s charms.

“Mommy, you traitor!” Lily shouts. She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Aww, baby,” Kara coos, rushing to Lily’s side. “It’s mama’s fault for being irresistible.”

“I heard that, Kara Danvers – Luthor,” Lena says, smiling at the interaction.

“Mommy,” Lily says, scrunching her nose up. “What does isistible mean?”

“Irresistible,” Larissa corrects her sister. “Yes, mommy, tell us.”

“It means that your mama is so beautiful I can’t say no to her,” Kara answers, ruffling their hair.

Lily stands on her tippy toes to get closer to her mother’s ear. “Is it time now, mommy?” she asks silently.

Kara finds it adorable how they always lean closer, even though she can perfectly hear them either way. “Yes, it’s time,” she answers quietly. She puts a finger to her lips and hands Larissa a small box, which she kept in her pocket.

Lena raises a curious eyebrow, wondering what her wife and daughters are whispering about.

Lily and Larissa jump up and down in joy, running off towards their other mother.

“Ahem,” Lily says, clearing her throat. “Mama, mommy loves you forever and she wants to ask you something.”

Larissa opens the box with a wide smile on her face. “Will you marry mommy again?” she asks, presenting the ring.

“You have to say yes,” Lilly says, nodding her head with wide eyes.

“In that case,” Lena answers, “yes.” She tears up again as she looks at her wife who is standing behind their daughters.

“Yes?” Kara repeats, now crying too.

“Yes, you dork,” Lena confirms, standing up to hug her family. “As if I’d ever say no,” she whispers, sighing. “That’s a mistake I only made once.”

“Rock, paper, scissors,” Larissa says to her sister, holding her fist up.

Lilly nods and shakes her hand. “For mama,” she says. She pokes her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

“I win!” Larissa cheers when she beats her sister’s rock with paper.

“What did you win, sweetheart?” Lena asks, caressing Larissa’s cheek.

“I can braid your hair,” Larissa answers enthusiastically. “Lily will braid mommy’s hair.”

“Did you hear that?” Kara asks her wife, smiling while her hands rest on her hips. “Our hair is going to look great on our wedding,” she says, amused because she knows their hair will look like a bird’s nest.

“Oh yes, definitely,” Lena replies, chuckling. She knows their daughters aren’t that good at braiding hair yet, but that’s okay because she’s happy. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“This is why I love you,” Kara whispers, closing the gap between them.

“Here they go again,” Larissa whispers to her sister.

“I heard that,” Kara says right before kissing her wife.

“Eavesdropper,” Lily murmurs.

“Traitor and eavesdropper,” Lena says, chuckling. “You’re on a roll, my love.”

“Shhh, just kiss me,” Kara replies, bringing her hands up to cup her wife’s cheeks.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums, readily giving in to Kara’s request. “I have a question for you too,” she whispers.

“Ask away,” Kara says, smiling while brushing her hand through Lena’s hair.

“Okay,” Lena replies, taking a deep breath. “How would you feel about a third child?”

“You look gorgeous when you’re pregnant,” Kara answers, nodding. “I’m happy I promised to marry you twenty years ago.”

“I’m happy you gave me a second chance,” Lena whispers, tearing up some more. “There is so much dust today, it’s making me all teary-eyed.”

Kara wraps her arms tightly around her wife, holding her. Nine years ago she proposed to Lena, which didn’t go all that smooth, but after that they began to date each other. Two years later she proposed again and another two years later they had their twins.

“I love you, Kara,” Lena whispers, hugging her back.

“Picture time!” Lily shouts, wriggling herself between her mothers.

“Krypto, come here boy,” Larissa calls out, patting her knees.

Kara puts her hand on Larissa’s shoulder before Krypto tackles her to the ground. “Say cheese,” she says, ready to snap a picture.

Just as the flash goes off, Krypto jumps into Lena’s unexpected arms, licking her face.

Kara chuckles as she looks at the photo she just took. “This is one to hang up,” she says, grinning while her wife tries to calm Krypto down. “I can’t wait to tell my sister we’re going to get married again and that we’ll have a third child.”

“I want to tell Auntie Alex,” Lily says, pulling at her mother’s pants. “Please, mommy.”

“Okay, you can tell her,” Kara replies, not hesitating to give in.

“When are we going to visit Auntie Alex, Auntie Maggie and Jamie?” Larissa asks, looking at her mothers.

“Very soon,” Lena promises.

Kara looks forward to spend time with them soon because she has missed them. She’s so happy for her sister that she married Maggie and that they have a daughter together. Her niece is two years older than Lily and Larissa, and she takes a lot after Maggie because even though she’s older than her twins, she’s not taller.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, drawing her wife’s attention.

“Yes?” Kara asks, gazing lovingly into Lena’s eyes.

“You’re my favorite too.”

“Mama,” Lily says, tugging at her mother’s hand.

Lena looks down at her daughter who is looking up at her. “Yes, sweetheart?” she asks, crouching down.

A crinkle forms between Lily’s eyebrows. “How do you spell irrestible?”

“Irresistible,” Larissa whispers in her sister’s ear.

“Irresistible,” Lily repeats.

“I’ll tell you what,” Lena says, scooping Lily into her arms. She places her daughter on her hip and smiles at her. “When we get home I’ll write it down for you and then we’ll practice it together," she suggests, wondering why her girls are growing up so fast. "It’s a big word.”

“But I’m a big girl, mama.”

“Of course, my bad,” Lena replies, chuckling.

Kara peels her eyes away from her wife and Lily when she feels Larissa tugging at her hand. “Yes, sweetie?” she asks, noticing that she wants to ask something.

“When are we going to get our baby?”

“Mommy,” Lily says, reaching a hand out to her. “Where do babies come from?”

“Jamie said people buy babies at stores,” Larissa says with a serious look on her face. “We have to go to the store fast before it’s closed.”

“Your mama has the answer to this,” Kara says to Lily and Larissa. “I have to run.”

“Kara,” Lena says with a low warning tone.

“Duty calls,” Kara chirps. She pecks Lena’s lips. “I love you.”

Lena shakes her head as her dorky wife speed walks away. She looks at Lily and Larissa, who clearly expect an answer. It’s going to be an interesting afternoon for her to try and explain to her five year olds where babies come from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a video of Katie with twins I wanted to write Supercorp with twins. It's possible I'd add more chapters to this.


End file.
